sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ernie Hudson
| birth_place = Benton Harbor, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | education = Wayne State University (BFA) University of Minnesota, Twin Cities Yale University | occupation = Actor, playwright, producer | residence = California, U.S. | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = | }} | children = 4 }} Earnest Lee Hudson (born December 17, 1945) is an American character actor. He has appeared in dozens of film and television roles throughout his career, but is perhaps best known for his roles as Winston Zeddemore in the Ghostbusters film series, Sergeant Darryl Albrecht in The Crow (1994), and Warden Leo Glynn on HBO's Oz (1997-2003). Hudson has also acted in the films Leviathan (1989), The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992), Airheads (1994), The Basketball Diaries (1995), Congo (1995), and Miss Congeniality (2000). He had a cameo in the remake of Ghostbusters (2016), and will reprise his role as Winston in the upcoming Ghostbusters 2020 (2020). Early life Hudson was born in Benton Harbor, Michigan. He never knew his father. His mother, Maggie (Donald),Ernie Hudson Biography, FilmReference.com. died of tuberculosis when he was two months old. He was subsequently raised by his maternal grandmother, Arrana Donald.Ernie Hudson Biography, Yahoo! Movies. Hudson joined the United States Marine Corps immediately after high school, dismissed after only three months due to asthma, before he moved to Detroit, Michigan. He became the resident playwright at Concept East, the oldest black theatre company in the United States. He enrolled at Wayne State University to further develop his writing and acting skills, graduating in 1973. He established the Actors' Ensemble Theatre where he and other talented young black writers directed and appeared in their own works. He was briefly in a doctoral program at the University of Minnesota, Twin Cities before leaving to appear in a stage production of The Great White Hope.Original ‘Ghostbuster’ has home here. And, yes, he’s heard it before Later, he studied toward a Master of Fine Arts in acting at Yale School of Drama, but left after a year to appear in Leadbelly.Burnsville resident and 'Ghostbusters' star Ernie Hudson returns to Twin Cities stage In an interview with Belief.net, Hudson stated that he is a practicing Christian, but does not believe that "one church is the right one." Career One of Hudson's early films was in Penitentiary II (1982) starring Leon Isaac Kennedy. He landed various guest roles on television series such as The Dukes of Hazzard and The A-Team. He was on the television series Fantasy Island in a first-season episode as a voodoo man named Jamu. Hudson gained fame playing Winston Zeddemore, who enlists with the Ghostbusters in the feature film Ghostbusters (1984) and its 1989 sequel. He also auditioned to reprise the role for the animated series, The Real Ghostbusters, but it was given to Arsenio Hall. He had a major supporting role as the mentally challenged handyman Solomon in The Hand that Rocks the Cradle (1992). Hudson was cast as Warden Leo Glynn on HBO's series Oz. On Oz, his son Ernie Hudson Jr. co-starred with him as Muslim inmate Hamid Khan. Hudson also appears as the character Munro in Congo (1995) and as Police Sergeant Albrecht in The Crow (1994). He switched gears when he played a preacher opening the eyes of a small town’s prejudice in the 1950s in Stranger in the Kingdom. He is also known for his role as Harry McDonald, the FBI superior of Sandra Bullock's character in the feature film Miss Congeniality (2000). He appears in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Ethon" as Pernaux. Hudson also appeared as Reggie in the film The Basketball Diaries (1995). In 2006, he appeared in the television movie The Ron Clark Story as Principal Turner. In 2008, he began a recurring role as Dr. Fields on The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Hudson also had a recurring role on the final season of Law & Order as Lt. Anita Van Buren's boyfriend and then fiancé. In 2011, he played Stuart Owens in Torchwood: Miracle Day. Beginning in 2015, Hudson was cast in a recurring role as Jacob, an organic farmer who is the romantic interest for Frankie Bergstein (Lily Tomlin) in the series Grace and Frankie. Hudson appeared in the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot, playing Bill Jenkins, the uncle of Leslie Jones' lead character Pattie Tolan. In August 2019, he confirmed his involvement in Ghostbusters 2020 directed by Jason Reitman, joining original cast members, Sigourney Weaver and Dan Aykroyd. The movie is scheduled for release on July 10, 2020. Personal life Hudson married his first wife, Jeannie Moore, in 1963, when she was sixteen and he was eighteen. They had two sons, Ernie Hudson Jr. and Rahaman Hudson. When Ernie and Jeanie divorced in 1976, their sons moved to live with Hudson in California. Hudson remarried in 1985 to the former flight attendant Linda Kingsberg; they also had two sons, Andrew and Ross. Filmography at Walt Disney World's Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park]] Film Television Video games References External links * * * * Ernie Hudson Interview in Dangerous Ink Magazine – 2009 * Interview (March 2008) with Ernie Hudson, by Matthew Waldram * Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Detroit Category:African-American Christians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:African-American male actors Category:People from Benton Harbor, Michigan Category:United States Marines Category:Wayne State University alumni Category:Yale School of Drama alumni